A pixel arrangement of Pentile refers to an arrangement manner, mainly including an arrangement of Red, Green, Blue and White (RGBW), an arrangement of Red, Green, Blue and Yellow (RGBY), and the like. Pentile has been applied to current display devices. Pentile of four primary colors are achieved by adding a sub-pixel of a color on the basis of tricolor. Arrangements of different four primary colors have different advantages over the arrangements of tricolor. For example, the arrangement of RGBW may improve the utilization of backlight by a liquid crystal display (LCD) to increase the display brightness of the LCD and reduce the power consumption of the LCD, and the arrangement of RGBY may increase the color gamut of the LCD.
In the conventional technology, an additional chip is added in a terminal device to transmit Pentile data to a display system of the terminal device, not only increasing the costs of hardware but also increasing the power consumption for transmission.